


Untrained

by KeyToCastlesInTheAir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Gimme my baby back, Held Prisoner, I'm here to rescue you, Kidnapped Baby, Luke is a failure as a teacher, Tatooine, mother and child reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyToCastlesInTheAir/pseuds/KeyToCastlesInTheAir
Summary: After the events of TFA, despite Luke's best effort, Rey joined Kylo Ren. Much time has passed since that day. The dark side couple has married and had a baby. However, they have been separated by Snoke for the sake of their training. What's more, neither is allowed to see their daughter. After Chewie kidnaps their baby girl for Leia, Kylo Ren follows in pursuit, leaving Rey to distract Snoke. When his attack on the Resistance fails, Ren finds himself at his mother's mercy. Upon waking, he learns his expectant wife has been punished by Snoke. With his mother's aid he returns to seek vengeance. As Snoke tries to crush him, Rey will have to team with her old Master, Finn, and Chewie to save and finally free their family."Untrained, but stronger than she knows."- Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Trying to keep this a short story, literally ;) For me, it's experimental, practice in getting-to-the-point really, really quick. I created it as a fun, little break from a long 70k story I'm writing.
> 
> In my mind, I kinda see it as the outline/script for a comic book.

A Wookie running through a forest was not, entirely, an unheard of occurrence.

The big, hairy oaf leapt over fallen trees, ducked low hanging limbs, and ignored the underbrush that tugged and caught in his fur. On the surface, it appeared to be a flight like any other. The Wookie had been chased many times in his career. He was excellent at escaping.

But a Wookie, running through the forest with a human baby in his arms, was a novel thing, indeed.

Chewbacca ran, maintaining several yards between himself and the stormtroopers who pursued him. No lasers were fired. Each man had his orders. It couldn’t be risked. The child in the Wookie’s arms was too important. 

Even if they had aimed to kill, Chewie was prepared to give his life. Upon his honor, his life debt would be fulfilled. Han Solo’s grandchild would be delivered into the arms hands of her grandmother, General Organa. That, or the Wookie would die trying.

The clearing was up ahead. Just a little further and he would reach the Millennium Falcon, where his new first mate, Finn, would be waiting for takeoff.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Star Destroyer, lots were cast, and the losing First Order officer hung his head. He would have to deliver the news. With an overwhelming sense of dread, he entered the room, knowing the dark figure meditating in the corner would sense him. This could mean death. Assuredly, it meant pain.

“Your Grace,” the man cleared his throat, half waiting for the figure to stir. When there was no movement, he continued, “There’s been a report.”

He waited again, his unease growing. 

“Terrible news. Your daughter…”

The dark figure finally met his eyes. They seemed to glow with an unnatural light: red, hot anger. The room grew colder.

But he had to continue. This was his job.

“She was taken hostage by a Wookie. Who boarded the Millennium Falcon.”

The poor officer never knew what hit him. His body slammed to the floor, and as the dark figure rose, his supply of oxygen faltered. 

Rey lifted her black cloak, her eyes burned with hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

Far away, a loyal subject looked to his leader, humbling himself in the First Order throne room.

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke acknowledged the man with disdain. “Have you felt it? By now you know, your child is in the hands of your father’s friend, a Wookie.”

Like all the times before, Kylo Ren felt grateful for his mask, for the chance to hide the conflict on his face.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” his voice shook with emotion, “I can get her back. I just need your permission to leave.”

“She was a valuable asset. Yet,” the Supreme Leader leaned back in his seat, considering his pupil with suspicion, “No. A son would be more beneficial to me. Your wife can give you a son when you finish your training.”

An invisible fist clenched Ren’s heart. He fought to keep his leader from sensing the care, his paternal instinct. He tried a new strategy. 

“Give me permission to go to Rey. To offer my condolence for our loss.”

“Sentiment,” Snoke sneered in disgust, “You swore when I allowed you the scavenger, you would not be consumed by compassion. When she bore your daughter, unconditional love would mean nothing to you.”

Ren forced himself to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Falcon touched down at the hidden Resistance base, Leia could barely contain the worry and anticipation.

They had her. The baby girl.

The ramp opened and Leia rushed for Chewbacca. He had her. The Wookie barely had time to exit the ship before Leia was at his side. Desperate to see her.

She was perfect. Small in the Wookie’s arms, like everything else.

“She looks just like Rey,” Finn offered, stepping down from the ramp. “We knew something was up when the VIP at their base had the code name Lady Reylo.”

“Lady Reylo?” Leia motioned for Chewie to pass the sleeping baby into her arms. She could wait no longer.

“Yeah,” Finn shook his head, “We’ll probably never know her real name.”

General Organa, former Princess of Alderaan, stood in awe as she held her granddaughter for the first time. A flood of emotions filled her normally strong countenance. She thanked the Force for the child’s safety. She wished Han were here to see this beautiful day. Ben’s precious daughter! Their granddaughter! The baby was secure at last.

“Thank you Chewie,” Leia patted the Wookie’s arm, “And you, too, Finn.” She cleared the tear in her eye. “Well, we can’t call her Lady Reylo. I hardly know what’s popular these days.”

Chewie offered his opinion, another good idea.

“Hana,” Leia repeated, liking the name. “Your grandfather would have loved that!”


	5. Chapter 5

Luke arrived on base. It’d been too long. The sight took him back. The activity, eager young pilots repairing their battle worn ships looked like a scene from long ago.

He’d found two more temples, but wasn’t enough. There were more. He had to find them before Snoke, before the First Order, realized their importance. His being here endangered everyone. He couldn’t stay long. Time was of the essence.

Yet, with a wave, he left the care of his old X-wing and R2 to Poe Dameron. The dark haired pilot was just as talented and reliable as his late mother. Luke recalled how many years it had been since Shara Bey aided his mission for the Force trees on Vetine. A mission that still held hope for the galaxy today.

There was only one thing that could take Luke away from his current mission. Family. His beloved sister had finally found her granddaughter.

And, the Jedi knew he’d been missing too long to let her down now.

When Luke entered the common’s area of Leia’s quarters, he found her seated in a chair, talking sweetly to the babe.

She met her brother’s eyes. Her normally reserved face filled with joy.

“Luke, she’s more than I ever dreamed!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey 'suggests' (like The Sims game) couples activity. No description. ;)
> 
> Chapter was wrote prior to Carrie Fisher's death. RIP.

“Ren!” Rey watched, dream-like, as her husband entered her private chamber and swiftly removed his helmet. She rushed into his waiting arms, embracing him, as only she could behind closed doors. He’d come to her. Against the odds, he’d risked it. She couldn’t believe it. She tried to reason, “I spoke to him. He told me you were detained. That I couldn’t contact you.”

Ren pressed his wife closer. “He’ll kill me if he realizes I left. I couldn’t…” he masked the love and focused on the pain and anger of losing his child, “I had to come to you. I’ll get her back.”

“Let me go with you!”

Ren bit his lip. If only it were possible.

“No. I’ll face his wrath alone. You can’t disobey his orders. You have to stay here.”

“They took her! I want to kill them! I want them all dead!”

Because of her vengeance, Ren felt it was safe to kiss her, that the Supreme Leader wouldn’t sense it. He walked a dangerous line. The brush of their lips made him crave more. He hadn’t seen her in months.

“Yes, but I need you to go to him. Distract him. Or he’ll miss me.”

Rey realized the soundness of his plan. She softened. “They’ll take her to your mother. Can you still sense her?”

“Yes. I wanted, I thought, to spare my mother…I turned a blind-eye to her presence for years, but now, when she would take what’s ours? I’ll do it. I’ll destroy her.”

Rey stared at him, her delight at his murderous threat bloomed and faded, replaced by sorrow. “I don’t know when he’ll let me see you again.”

“He fears our sentiment…he told me I could be with you again when my training is complete. It could be months.”

“I need you,” Rey traced her hand down his back.

Ren flooded with desire, but he knew the risk. “I’ve kept you too long. The officers will notice your absence on the bridge.”

“No, hurry,” she felt for the edge of his clothing, “Shower with me.”


	7. Chapter 7

“She’ll need a teacher!” Leia pleaded.

Luke waved his hand away, defeated. His sister had repeated the statement for the past two days. It was time to leave. The mission still loomed over his mind.

Although he understood her plea, he couldn’t look her in the face. She was asking too much. After he had failed the current generation of potential Jedi, she couldn’t beseech him to promise to train his grandniece. The child’s mother had been his last padawan. His absolute last. During their first battle, she had fallen back into Kylo Ren’s hands, all of it leading to this.

“Luke, you have to get over what happened!”

He folded his hands into his robe, “But Ben…and now the girl…” It was his fault.

Leia held the baby closer, her face in anguish. “They fell to the darkside because they were untrained. You have to finish what’s started…”

“Then I shouldn’t even start with her,” Luke sighed, using the Force to remain tranquil. “She can take your place as senator, general, someday. I’m no teacher, Leia. I thought I could be. I thought I could train bright young minds as well as old Ben Kenobi, or Yoda. I meant to spread light, but I’ve created only more darkness.”

Leia, ever the fighter, refused to back down. “There’s still good in them! I feel it. I know you feel it! If there wasn’t, they wouldn’t have been capable of creating something so precious, innocent.” The babe, perhaps sensing her grandmother’s fury, woke and started to cry. Leia stood and her eyes searched the room for a means of comfort. Speaking to Luke, she asked, “Here, hold her. Let me get her bottle.”

Luke followed her request, holding the child as paternally as he had held Ben years and years ago. Despite it all, he smiled at her, and she became intrigued by the Jedi’s wise blue eyes. The tears halted. She was a precious thing, favoring her mother, but pouting in the Solo manner, same as Han and Ben.

He couldn’t help but wonder what her destiny would be. The next Skywalker-Solo. Vader’s great-granddaughter. The thought troubled him. She existed because of Luke’s failure. She was born out of the dark side, as no child had ever been. Could she remain safe? Would she embrace the light?

An odd feeling pained the Jedi. If he couldn’t save Ben and Rey, if they refused to turn, the way he had saved Vader, they would be destroyed. He would have to kill the innocent child’s parents. No, he couldn’t promise to train her. She would know too much hatred for him. It was too dangerous.

Before Leia could return, C3P0 rushed in the room, ditzy as ever, but also, surprisingly frantic.

“General,” the droid waved his arms wildly. Finding Luke instead, he tilted his head in alarm, “Oh, Master Luke, thank Heavens! We’re under attack!”

“Attack?!” Leia heard him from the kitchen.

The droid threw back his hands, “Kylo Ren’s landed! He’s brought an entire army!”


	8. Chapter 8

She was here.

He hadn’t seen his mother in years. He felt conflicted. Grieved over what he had to do.

But he couldn’t attack the Resistance base and allow her to live. Explaining his defiance to the Supreme Leader was already impossible. He would have to pacify Snoke, justify retrieving his daughter.

She had brought it on herself. Ren had played fair. A mother and her child, strong in the Force, would always be connected. There was nowhere she could go that he could not find her. But he had ignored the ability. Not for the sake of the Resistance, but for her sake. She was his mother.

Yet, she had stole from him. From Rey. If she had ever loved him, she would have known, how painful it was to lose a child. She might have known, but she had taken his daughter anyways.

He sensed something else. He couldn’t sense his child, which pained him. He hadn’t been allowed enough time to bond with her. It was not the way of the darkside.

But there was something else. Someone else. He knew that power. Skywalker.

Even better.

He would destroy Skywalker. His mother. Crush the Resistance. And take his child back to his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

The empty corridor grew cold. Luke knew his nephew was just a turn away.

The Jedi ignited his saber, asking again for the Force to guide him. He didn’t want to kill Ben, his own family, the boy he had known and loved. But he could not allow the terror to continue. Ben could not remain a weapon at Snoke’s disposal.

The dark figure emerged, taking decisive steps towards the Jedi. 

The helmet he did not need mocked everything his family had worked for since before Vader’s death. His attire, even the menacing crossguard, intended to inspire fear.

However, his uncle only saw a lost boy playing-acting in a costume.

Luke furrowed his brow. Seeing his nephew again, after so much time, like this, didn’t seem real. This wasn’t Ben. This wasn’t who his nephew was, not really.

The disappointment swept through Luke’s soul. The boy needed a better teacher. He had fell from Luke’s hand straight into Snoke’s grasp. Yet, Luke had to try again. Perhaps, Ben could still be saved.

“Ben,” Luke said, not masking the kindness in his voice. His familiar presence was like a son returning home. The Jedi pleaded with the Force to guide him.

“Skywalker,” Kylo Ren breathed in controlled fury, “Ben Solo, your apprentice, is dead.” His anger growing, he held his crossguard high, ready to fight, “Where is she?”

“Search your feelings, Ben,” Luke encouraged him, “You know she’s safe.”

Yet, Ben would not be subdued. He advanced with his blade, forcing Luke to block. Their lightsabers collided with a crash of sound and sparks. Ben became wild in his attack, swinging, suffering through the love of his daughter.

Luke kept his focus, avoiding and pushing back each feral strike. The Jedi knew the boy’s style better than he knew himself. He would not be shoved back. Allowing the light to aid him, Luke lingered through Ben’s thoughts. Suddenly, he had a weapon to further his cause.

“You came all this way,” Luke guarded himself, “For a child you love, but don’t even know.”

Kylo Ren’s words scrambled angrily through his mask, “I came for what is mine!” He failed to attack, “My daughter, she belongs to me and Rey!”

“Yes,” Luke was finally advancing, moving his nephew down the corridor. “And, yet, Snoke doesn’t let you see her. Come back to us, back to the light! You can be with her always. She deserves to know her father.”

Luke didn’t need to see his nephew’s face. He could feel the boy’s conflict. How his love was tainted with fear.

“I can’t leave Rey,” he all but halted the fight.

“Then don’t! You don’t have to live in fear, Ben. Lead the way for her and your daughter.”

Ren balled his fist, bringing it to his helmet in agony, “Snoke will destroy them without me.”

“We can save them,” Luke shook his head confidently, eyes clear, “I can help you.”

Suddenly, the corridor, the entire base quaked. Part of the ceiling collapsed throwing the figures down opposite sides of the rumbling hall.

“Ben!” Luke yelled, trying to warn the boy.

But the entire pass between them gave way.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mother.”

Leia reeled, running, trying to keep her focus down the maze of halls, while ensuring her granddaughter’s safety. Hana was crying. The red alert throughout the base wailed in their ears.

She had waited years to hear that voice in her mind again. Only now it was laced with doom.

Regrettably, with her limited lessons in the Force, she couldn’t reply back. She’d never had the power to find Ben at will. Yet, she knew things. At times, she had dreams and glimpses.

But wasn’t the same as actually hearing his voice, no matter how hurt and spiteful.

The base rocked again. Leia steadied herself and Hana against the wall. She watched for more debris, her body shielding Ben’s angel. When the coast was clear, she finally reached the hanger bay.

Chewbacca rushed over.

It was time to say goodbye.

She kissed Hana and handed her back to her late husband’s best friend. Grief prickled over her emotions. Quickly, she kissed Hana goodbye, again, knowing all too well it could be for the last time.

“Go,” she implored Chewie to hurry, “I’ll find my way, later. I always do.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ren bit back the pain.

His anger, the darkness, allowed him to rise.

Part of the debris had pierced his shoulder. Pulling the metal from his flesh, he hit himself, willing the blood to stop. Before him, stood a wall of wreckage. By now Skywalker was gone. Most likely fleeing for his life.

Ren clenched his jaw, fighting the agony, muttering a curse. He had given very specific details, yet they had fired on the base with his precious daughter inside.

Fools.

He had to find her!

Reluctantly, he found the strength.

“Mother.”

The plea was direct, cruel, but inescapable.

She had her. He knew it. More importantly, he had to find them before it was too late.

Wincing, he hobbled the only direction he could turn.


	12. Chapter 12

Leia wouldn’t hear it.

“General!” The last remaining lieutenant begged, throwing out his arms, “This control room is wired to self-destruct. Everyone has evacuated! You must leave now and go to the rendezvous point!”

Her fury rising, she yelled the order over the alarm and blinking lights, “Leave, lieutenant! That’s an order. I’ll make my way out when I find them!”

The lieutenant saw the determination in her eyes, and knew it was pointless to argue. He shook his head, bidding a brisk farewell to his hero. General Leia ever bit as stubborn as the stories and legends told.

Leia didn’t wait on his departure. There wasn’t any time. She pressed her hands to her temples. Feeling the Force in her panic, she desperately tried to reach them with her limited knowledge.

“Ben!”

“Luke!”

Like always, there was no answer. She wasn’t strong enough! Why hadn’t she learned?

The base rocked again. It could be the final time. Else, the control room would blow.

Just, then, she saw him limp into the room.

It was a dream come true. Yet, at the same time, a mother's nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke stood, conflicted.

Unable to reach his nephew through the wall of debris, he quickly turned in the opposite direction. Through the maze of corridors, he ran head on into the blasts of stormtroopers, who were easy enough to defeat. The many blocked passages determined his path. The base shook again. He kept going.

At the maze’s end, he unknowingly reached the hanger with his X-wing. R2 whistled at him in excited recognition. 

Surely the Force didn’t mean for him to leave? He couldn’t abandon his family. But the pull, the ways of the Force were strong. The light ebbed and flowed through him, calling for him to use his piloting prowess.

“Luke,” the old familiar voice of his youth called. Although he had heard and seen Master Kenobi time and again over the years, it had been ages.

“Ben, you can’t mean for me to leave,” Luke argued to the air. “They’ll die here if I don’t do something!” He thought of Dagobah and Cloud City. If he hadn’t left Master Yoda, surely Leia and Han would have died. He couldn’t lose his sister or his nephew. Not like this. When he had a choice!

“Luke, you must not interfere with destiny. Protect the child. She’s far too important.”

Hana.

Right now the Millennium Falcon was trying and failing to escape the planet.

The Jedi clenched his metal hand. He had to trust in the Force.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/6/17: Am going to Celebration :D So no update next week :/

Limping into the room, Ren finally saw her.

His mother stood alone in the center of her control room. Lights were blinking red to white in sync to the alarms. Normally she looked at home here. She was still dedicated to her misled Resistance. Time had kept her gracefully strong. 

However, as she beheld her son, her eyes were wide with tears.

It didn’t matter now.

He leaned on the wall for support, fighting the pain in his shoulder. He fought to keep his head raised. He couldn’t give into suffering, not yet.

“Where is she?” His helmet muffled his strained voice. 

“Ben!” His mother took a step forward.

He didn’t need her pity. Or her compassion.

“Where is she??!” He wailed the demand.

“They’ve evacuated! Son, she’s off-planet by now.” Leia rushed to him. They had to find Luke and leave.

Recoiling from her concern, Ren backed further against the wall. “Tell me who has her.”

“Ben, there isn’t time,” she touched his injured shoulder. Blood coated her fingertips, “We have to leave. Now!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” the Force was failing to keep him strong.

“General!” A frantic male voice called down the hall. “General!” Leia recognized the voice, but could not put a face to it.

Before Leia could wonder again, Poe Dameron darkened the doorway. Clad in his pilot suit, he hurried to Leia’s side.

He began all at once, “Now, General, I can’t let you say here! We’ve done all we can, we’ve got to get to the rendezvous point. There’s a transport outback and you’re coming with me!”

Leia looked to her son, feeling the need to beg. There wasn’t time to explain. She had to save him.

Instantly, the final warning hum from the control panel sounded. This was it.

Poe knew the sound. Frequent drills taught him what to expect in this scenario. He didn’t hesitant one instant. He grabbed Leia, pushing her swiftly through the doorway. When the blast sounded, he shielded her with his body.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebration was amazing! :D I apologize this has been slow-going, in the process of buying a house. I have finished the outline for this story. More soon. Thanks for sticking with me.

Weeks later, Rey desperately tried to keep the Supreme Leader occupied.

She questioned him about the dark side, the old days of the Republic, and the Sith. She built a new lightsaber. Meditated over Snoke’s exhausting lessons. She tortured people in his name.

It wasn’t enough.

Looking down on her from his throne room, the Supreme Leader finally demanded to see Kylo Ren.

She had tried and failed to reach her husband through the Force. Silence.

Reaching out was dangerous, the lack of a reply, worrisome. Although Rey carried her hatred and rage, allowing the dark, bitterness to flow through her, sentiment for her lover always rose to the top.

Bowing her head in dark robes, she made to speak. The Supreme Leader interrupted her, waving away her attempt to stall him any longer.

“Of course you know where Kylo Ren has gone.”

She kept her head low, her voice somber. “I’ve had no contact with him since his training.”

“Lady Ren,” dark amusement flickered and died in his tone. He became serious, “With disgusting sentiment you married my apprentice and pulled him to your bed. You think I don’t see? His thoughts are riddle, tainted, distracted, with you! You’ve seduced him again. Mark me, it’s for the last time.”

“Supreme Leader, I don’t understand,” she tried to lie. She couldn’t pull enough darkness to shield herself. Snoke felt it.

“Don’t lie to me, girl. You call to him like a siren. You’ve sent him to his doom after your daughter.”

Caught! Panic and anger against Snoke prickled Rey’s skin. There was no escaping. It wasn’t the way of the dark side, yet, perhaps, the truth would set them free.

“He’s gone to crush the Resistance! Destroy his mother and our enemies!”

“Yes. Yes, I know,” Snoke agreed coldly. “But not at my command. Yours. Always, yours, Scavenger.”

Desperate, she fought back, “Their destruction is destruction for the First Order no matter what the call!”

“Yes, however, you must realize this is a dangerous game. My apprentice, the heir to the dark side, answers to two masters. You’re claws are in him. Deep. Deeper still when you tell him he’s fathered your newest creation.”

Rey clenched her teeth. He knew! She had hoped it was too soon for him to feel the life force and discover. She’d only just realized it herself. The one, blissful time after months of separation, and the Force had blessed her and Ren once again. To the Supreme Leader it was a curse.

“Are my children not heirs to the dark side as well?” She touched her stomach, absent-mindedly guarding her husband’s gift.

Snoke gave a mirthless laugh, shaking his decrepit head.

Rey waited, her fury against him boiling.

“A purebred animal and a mongrel will only produce mongrels, Scavenger. Loyal to you, they are of little use to me. An orphaned pup may be taught, but the training will be brutal.”

Rey took a swift step back, knowing at once what he intended.

“Yes, Scavenger. After your child is born, you will die.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.29.17 - Apologies for the lack of updates, plot bunnies took over my other SW fanfic, demanding full attention.

“This is as good a place as any,” Luke pointed to the door of the primitive marketplace.

Finn gave the Jedi a skeptical glance. After his time on the desert world of Jakku, he’d already formed a low opinion of Tatooine. The heat, the sand, it was miserable. Why were his Force-sensitive friends always from these detestable places?

After narrowly saving the Millennium Falcon from a group of TIE Fighters after its gun turrets failed, Luke had hardly known where to lead the Falcon. Kashyyyk, Chewie’s homeworld, and his original course for hiding Hana seemed too obvious. Once Kylo Ren discovered his father’s old pal safely guarded his daughter, it would be the first place he’d look.

The Force had pulled at Luke’s mind once more. He’d always looked to the future, never once telling his nephew about the past or the life he’d left behind on Tatooine as a boy. After the Death Star, Luke had only returned to the planet seeking answers, more information from his old master Obi-wan. Since then the years had passed swiftly. Although the memories of his early life pained him, he knew it was time to return to his homeworld. This time to hide.

The Lars farm stood like a monument, withstanding the sandstorms and time. Although the abandoned farm had been raided several times over, mechanically everything was still in working order. Thus the four of them had camped at his old home, keeping Hana safe and happy. That is, until today, when their supplies from the Falcon had finally dwindled. Hana needed formula and nappies. Compared to Ben, she was a well-behaved baby, except when hungry. Therefore, Chewie had elected to stay behind with her newest fit, and leave the shopping to Luke and Finn.

The Tosche Station had expanded with several new shops. However, it was still severely lacking. Opportunities were few. Gangs of local teenagers still littered the streets, daydreaming and yearning for more. Once upon a time, Luke had been among their number.

Luke lifted a hand-woven basket from the stack and handed it to Finn, “Gather the non-perishables first.” He picked up a basket for himself, “I’ll see to the child’s things.”

“I’m not so sure it’s a good idea to split up,” Finn tilted his chin, calling for Luke to look ahead, “Some of my old friends.”

Luke felt their presence without turning: sandtroopers.

“They’re not searching for us,” Luke knew. “Let’s not draw too much attention to ourselves.”

Finn sighed but agreed. He headed down the toiletry aisle. His eyes quickly darted again to the three sandtroopers, his former brothers-in-arms. They were absorbed in conversation.

With all the nonchalant he could muster, Finn threw shampoo, soap, foot balm, antiperspirant, and mouthwash into the primitive basket. Reaching the end of the aisle, remembering they needed napkins, and he made to turn the corner. Without warning, he found himself face forward with the sandtroopers, who had also rounded the corner, content to patrol the entire store. Finn instinctively froze for a second, and then remembering himself, pretended to shop for toothpicks.

“Yeah I’m transferring soon,” one sandtrooper bragged to the other as they strolled past Finn.

“Well, don’t get too full of yourself,” his companion said dryly, “It’s going to be a real hassle around the Supreme Leader’s palace. High-security alert. He nearly crushed Lady Ren. They’ve imprisoned her there. They’d execute her, but word has it she’s expecting again.”

“I don’t envy the guys guarding her for nine months,” the third laughed as they moved ahead.

A chill darted down Finn’s metal spine.

They had to get a message to Leia.

He still missed his old friend. Who would rescue her now?


	17. Chapter 17

He was still her baby.

Burns. Scars. Dark Side or not.

Today he was waking up.

His eyelashes were flickering. He was so like his father. Dark and handsome. 

Muttering his wife’s name, somewhere along the way, he had also become a romantic.

His eyes opened. The eyes she had stared into since his infancy. For an instant, Leia thought she had her son back. It was as though the years washed away and he was Ben again. The son she had sent to his uncle. The son she wanted back.

Slowly his tranquility faded to recognition. Her son’s eyes filled with confusion as he met her gaze.

“Where’s my daughter?” He demanded at once. The effects of the bacta keep his tone notably even.

“She’s safe,” Leia whispered, daring to move closer to his medbay cot.

“You’ve taken me to your rendezvous point. You’ve lied to them,” he knew at once. Incredulous, he added, darkly, “I’m no wounded X-wing pilot.”

“The secret’s safe with Dameron,” she held her hands idly, wishing she could embrace her son. Although he had healed perfectly, she found it difficult to see him hooked to monitors, tubes, and wires.

“The best pilot in the Resistance. The son you never had. One willing to die for you. Commit treason,” he read everything, and as always he never held back.

“I have a son,” her sorrowful gaze begged him to look her square in the eye. She had to be clear, “I want to save him. I want to help him.”

He struggled for a moment and pulled himself higher on the medbay cot. “You created this havoc all on your own.” Sitting up, he eyed the monitors and wires and debated for an instant if he should rip them from his arm. Instead, as the fury trickled back to him, he answered, “You know I could crush everyone here.” He folded his arms. Just as suddenly he screwed his face into a father’s broken anguish, “Give her back, General. Return her to me, now, and I’ll leave this place unharmed, fulfilling the life debt to you and Dameron. You know I’m not without honor.”

“It’s not that simple, Ben.” Leia frowned. There was no easy way to explain everything that had transpired while he’d healed and slept.

“You stole my child.” He made a fist. “I fail to grasp the complexity.”

“And you’re my child.” She took the risk of touching his shoulder, feeling the Force guiding her. “Your family’s not safe Ben. Search the truth, son. Snoke…” she could hardly bare it, “He’s punished Rey in your absence.”

Ren pulled away from her touch. “And I’m to believe you at your word? Thief? Traitor. You’ve already lied to your precious Resistance.”

“Damn it, Ben,” Leia grabbed a fist full of his sleeve, “I would do anything for you! Same as you’re here for your own daughter. I’ve no reason to lie! Use the Force! Reach out to Rey!”

His resolve lightened. Sadness flickered over his heart, “There are consequences when I reach for her…”

Leia quickly read between the lines. Snoke didn’t want Ben and Rey together. Of course, he didn’t. He wanted her son to be a temper-fueled weapon. Love complicated that plan.

“That’s the life you choose? Separation from the person you care about most?” She released his sleeve in disappointment.

“The way of the dark side,” he answered, the sorrow apparent in his tone.

She couldn’t keep the truth any longer. “You know why he’s punished her, Ben? My source tells me your going to be a father again. You obviously love her. Don’t deny such a bond, your feelings, for her. Leave Snoke.”

Leia watched the pain blossom and spread over Ben’s features. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to fight the slow torture of his actions and conflict. But the attachment was too strong. Soon he gave into despair and openly wept, dragging his palms over his eyes, muttering Rey’s name again.

Leia held her breath. She understood her son’s heartbreak better than he knew. The Empire had once separated her and Han. The First Order, through their own son, had taken her husband from her forever. She wouldn’t, couldn’t lose the rest of her family.

She watched as Ben suddenly lifted his red tear-soaked face.

With a low, angry growl he spat, “Mother, I can’t destroy him alone.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's escape!

So he thought he could keep her?

The decrepit old man?

He could keep the First Order, the galaxy for that matter, his golden robes, and his wealth, even his ancient knowledge of the dark side. But he wouldn’t keep her. Or her children. Or Ren. They were hers and hers alone. She’d give them to him over her dead body.

Which was just what Snoke planned.  


But not today. Today was the day she’d make her escape.

He would hound them; chase them, to ends of the galaxy. There’d never be any rest from his reach. But Rey’s mind was made up. An existence on the run was better than no existence at all. And they’d be together, which was more than they had now.

Damn Snoke! Her and Ren’s passion was destiny! Their daughter and now their unborn son, they were the will of the Force. She had grown to admire and love Vader’s legacy as she loved Ren. Her children were apart of that love and legacy. As long as she lived, they’d never be pawns again.

The dark side was strong, stronger through them, and would survive!

She’d healed, and now her plan was set. 

She had observed the guard routine carefully. Her dry, flavorless meals, which she reluctantly ate for the sake of the beautiful boy growing inside her, were quickly shoved through a locked slot. Once a week they tripled the guard and entered the cell with droids, replacing her modest toiletries, allowing her to change her prison jumpsuit, and waving handheld medical devices over her to ensure Ren’s son, Snoke’s great prize, was thriving. They cared, indeed, a great deal. Yet, they were also terrified and well prepared for an attack.

Rightfully so, for she would have choked them all from the start if not for the electrical binds on her hands.

But it was no matter, for today they’d meet their end one way or another.

Mindful of her balance, Rey carefully lifted one leg, looping her shackled hands under her foot until they rested between her inner thighs. She then lowered herself in front of the locked food slot and curled in a fetal position on the floor. Soon she could sense the guards drawing near with another tray of bland nutrients. 

One guard placed his hand on the slot. It unlocked and lifted as usual.

“Help me!” Rey yelled at the top of her lungs. Her face screwed up with pretend pain. “Help…Kylo Ren’s son!” She shrieked and thrashed her head and feet, struggling on the floor. “Bring the medical droid!” She let tears of frustration and anger flow, turning her face hot and red.

The guards, men who knew very little of pregnancy instantly panicked over Rey’s unnerving actions.

“Stay here with her, I’ll find someone,” the second guard took off down the hall, breaking into a run.

When the second guard returned with the medical droid and two officers in command, she continued her performance. 

The droid became frantic with its equipment, “You’ll have to undo her electrical binds! I can’t get a correct reading with her arm bones in the way!”

The officers glanced at each other as Rey continued to twist and shriek. If anything happened to the Supreme Leader’s unborn apprentice, they’d be dead before they could explain their apprehension of Lady Ren’s power.

The superior officer nodded to the guard, who called for someone to bring in the unit that would deactivate Rey’s electrical binds. When the new guard arrived with the unit key, he hovered cautiously above Rey’s shaking body, fearing something would go wrong. They couldn’t trust this enormously powerful woman, but they couldn’t lose the child and face Kylo Ren or Snoke. Their necks were doomed either way.

When the electricity died, and Rey’s binds fell away, the new guard realized his fears were grounded. It was the last thing he ever realized. His throat closed, his body flew and crashed into the other guards as they drew their blasters. Instantly Rey jumped to her feet, throwing out both hands to freeze all, save for the droid.

“Oh, my! She’s not ailing at all!” The medical droid darted its hands in confusion.

Her eyes narrowed at the superior officer. His mind would hold the codes to retrieve her weapon and gain her a TIE Fighter to the Outer Rim.


	19. Chapter 19

Ren could hardly believe his present situation.

Never, not since leaving his uncle’s side to seek the truth, a more powerful connection to the Force, had he ever dreamed he’d be standing at his mother’s side, squinting his eyes at the entrance Snoke’s newest glittering gold palace. 

Walking up the shining steps, Ren stood tall, cloaked in black once more. Beside him, his mother wore her solemn brave face, although her hands were bound, allowing the outside world to believe she was his prisoner. It was the best solution, and falsehood Ren and his mother could plan on short notice. The stormtroopers that surrounded them were her dearest loyal fools in disguise. Most were an inch too short to be stormtroopers. Much to his chagrin, his mother assured him no one would stop to check.

On this day, it would be recorded by the remaining Whills that Kylo Ren destroyed the Supreme Leader.

Treason. He was about to commit blatant treason.

But Rey was worth it.

She was his other half. Without her, nothing felt complete. Never would.

Before they had met, Ren had long felt there was another in the galaxy. He’d realized someone, a girl was creating a disturbance in the Force. She was like a blip, a calling, a pull, someone with great potential for the darkside. Ren was told not to seek her out. Snoke assured him the female would find them, if, and when, she wanted to be found. She was not their concern. Not apart of Ren’s training or mission.

However, Ren had realized on StarKiller Base, Rey was the girl. The disturbance. The raw power. He knew if he could aid her, show her the ways of the Force, the dark side would be all the stronger.

And, well, he’d felt, a beautiful Force-wielding ally, perhaps even a companion, would be welcomed.

Course, instead she’d turned to Skywalker. But after his uncle’s oh-so-typical refusals, half-truths, and restrictions, Rey quickly learned Skywalker was not the hero she’d imagined. He was not the right teacher. Holding back her power was like damming up a river, destroying the very beauty of her nature.

When Ren found her again, she’d left with him. Willingly.

Three months later, he knew, he wanted to marry her. It took him another two months to work up the nerve to express the depth of his sentiment. By the next month, she was Lady Ren.

At Snoke’s command, he had barely seen her since. Private rendezvouses were quick. Secret. After their daughter’s creation and birth, Snoke had made such meetings nearly impossible. Despite it all, their second child was well on the way.

Today, after Snoke’s assassination, they’d finally be free. The Order would be in chaos. They’d have to flee. But Ren did not doubt those loyal to Vader’s legacy would take them in and aid them. Eventually, when the events of this day were settled, the galaxy would look for a new leader, and Ren would be there to provide as destiny demanded.

Snoke’s guards met him as expected. It was easy enough to make them see an audience with the Supreme Leader was required at once. He allowed them to take over, leading the way to the throne room.

Together, their party stood at Snoke’s feet, gazing up at the ornate dais. His mother tensed. As long as she and her fools could distract the guards, this would work.

Ren folded his hand across his chest and bowed his head to the ancient figure before him for the last time.

“Supreme Leader,” Ren breathed, “I plead your forgiveness for my absence. You are wise. I was weak and foolish. Skywalker and my daughter were beyond my reach.” He threw out his arm indicating his mother who struggled with the stormtroopers for show. “However, as consolation, I have brought you, General Leia Organa Solo.” 

“Kylo Ren,” the Supreme Leader folded his hands, his writhed face alight with intrigue. “As expected, you have played right into my hands. You were always perfect. You knew,” he moved his bright eyes to Leia, “how I watched him.”

“Damn you!” Leia yelled.

Straightening, Ren shifted his gaze between Snoke and his mother. How long should the act continue? He would have to clear the dais with his strike.

“Not in this lifetime.” Snoke stood. His mouth a near smile. “Kill her,” he motioned to his guards, who immediately obeyed.

All at once Ren drew his lightsaber to his hand and ignited the fiery blade. The disguised stormtroopers surrounding his mother reacted, lifting their blasters to fire against Snoke’s guards.

The moment presented itself. Ren charged. He jumped. His right foot made contact with the dais, his blade lunging forth.

Almost in slow motion, Snoke lifted his hand. Ren choked. His throat closing, his knees buckling under him as he crashed against the floor.

“As I said, Kylo Ren, you were perfect. You have succumbed to foolish sentiment. But the problem is easily remedied now. Crushing you, I am certain your wife and Skywalker will find it difficult to ignore. When they come for you, I will wipe Lord Vader’s bloodline clean and begin anew with your son.”

Ren struggled, knowing this was only the beginning of his torture.


	20. Chapter 20

Finn heard the speeder before he saw it. He stood outside checking the moisture farm’s equipment for needed maintenance before he lifted his head to the horizon, peering into the double setting suns.

He stumbled back. He knew immediately. The furious speed, the way the vehicle threw up the sand behind the exhaust, it all screamed vengeful, angry mother.

Finn shuffled, hollering, “Luke! Chewie! This isn’t a drill!”

He hoped they heard. Surely with his mystical power, Luke felt her arrival. Otherwise, it was too late. She was here.

She stormed off the speeder’s seat with a whirl of her dark robes. Several quick rage-filled steps later she stood with a careful gap between herself and Finn. Finn bravely held his ground, although the blaster in his holster felt heavy as he stared at Rey’s dark red blade.

“Where is she?!” Rey seethed. Hatred poured from every fiber of her being. The cold look in her eye frightened Finn more than anything. He had once thought her kind, her features serene. So much had drastically changed since their days together on Jakku, the Millennium Falcon, and the nearly failed rescue mission from StarKiller Base.

She had been a good friend. Surely this wasn’t her. The Rey he knew was there, somewhere.

“Rey.” Finn raised his hands defensively. “She’s fine. Growing. Pretty happy. Real smart with the Force. Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Rey yelled incredulous as tears fell from her eyes. “You stole my daughter! What right did you have, Finn? Did you think you could take her and make her into whatever the Resistance wanted? How could you? You, when you know what’s it’s like not to know your family! You were my friend. I hate you!”

“Rey,” Finn dared to take a quiet step forward, to approach her closer, and heal the conflict between them. “That wasn’t the point. She was all alone on that remote base. She’s just a baby. Those men, the First Order, Snoke, she’s just a tool for them. That was my life, too. You helped me when I escaped that, remember?”

“Memories don’t matter now, Finn. She’s my baby. Ren and I knew exactly where she was. How dare you? Damn you. Don’t come any closer or I’ll kill you! Tell me where she is!” Rey threw out her hand and Force pushed Finn across the sand until he slid and fell on his back. She gave into her despair and wept openly.

“Rey,” a familiar voice called. It almost soothed her temper. 

Immediately, Rey abandoned her fury against Finn and turned to the doorway of the homestead.

There Luke stood holding her daughter, who cried and reached her small arms out in recognition. Her baby needed her. For a second, Rey’s face filled with her old sense of joy. She ignored Chewbacca with his crossbow drawn at Luke’s side. Deactivating her lightsaber, she rushed forward, her feet barely able to run fast as she wanted across the shifting sand.

“Vivia!” She cried and rapidly tore her child from her old Master’s arms. Luke let her go. Chewie roared in protest.

“Vivia,” Rey repeated over and over, snuggling the girl as mother and daughter wept together. She kissed her forehead. Smoothed the dark, darling locks that reminded her of Ren. As she slowly backed her way back to the speeder, Rey swore her daughter an oath, “Mother’s here, sweetheart. I’ll never let anyone take you away ever again.”

Chewie, forever mindful of his life debt, could hardly bear to see the child he had affectionately named Hana go.

“No, Chewie,” Luke placed his hand on the Wookie’s shoulder, “It has to end.” As Chewie began to argue, Luke reminded him, “Upsetting her isn’t healthy for her unborn child. Han and Leia’s grandson.”

The Wookie lowered his weapon but bleated his distress.

“Rey,” Luke followed before Rey could secure her daughter to the speeder. “You can’t leave here. Not like this. Let us help you.”

“You’ve done enough. Don’t come any closer,” Rey balanced Vivia on her hip as she reached for her lightsaber. “I will slay you if necessary. Don’t tempt the rare honor of my patience for returning what is mine and Ren’s!”

“No, Rey. I have to tell you,” he overlooked her warning, knowing she would listen to reason. “Finn heard you were Snoke’s prisoner. We contacted Leia.”

Rey laughed as she sat her daughter on the speeder, turned, and reignited her blade, “Wicked mother-in-law. She’s done enough as well.”

Almost at the mention of her grandmother’s name, Vivia began to wail. Mindful of her precious daughter, Rey turned back, horrified to see Vivia’s gaze on Luke, her small arms demanding to be held again by her paternal and wise great uncle.

“We’re leaving,” Rey stated firmly. She wouldn’t allow Ren’s family to further confuse their daughter about the Force or her rightful place in the galaxy.

“Rey, you must understand, Ben agreed to a momentary truce with Leia. He’s planning to kill Snoke. They’ve left to rescue you.”

“After everything, you expect me to believe,” Rey wanted to laugh. She halted suddenly as the disturbance hit her, Luke, and Vivia at the same time. The anger in Rey’s heart froze. Her husband, her love, she could almost hear him cry out in pain. She clutched her hand to her chest, sensing his torment ripple across the galaxy in a shock wave that momentarily took her breath. Lightheaded, she dropped her lightsaber and knelt in the sand, sick, aching, wishing the truth were a lie. She had regained her daughter. She couldn’t lose Ren, not now. Their family, they were so close to being united at last. Her son, unsettled, kicked her furiously in the rib cage. Even in the womb, he knew his father was in danger.

Luke was at Rey’s side in an instant. Finn, who had regained his senses and had watched the exchange not knowing what to say after Rey’s threat, ran to her as well. He decided to try again, believing his former friend was just as lost and confused as he had once been. Even if she had chosen the First Order. Chosen Kylo Ren. He owed the girl he had once known his life and a successful escape. It was the right thing to do.

Chewie, of course, unstrapped Hana from the speeder and rocked her a small distance, pacing, as he tried to wipe away her tears. 

“Ren,” Rey struggled as she pressed her hand over her son’s kicking. Finn took her elbow and tried to help her up. She ripped herself away from him, wanting no kindness from her former friends. “Let me be,” she growled at Finn and Luke. “I have to go to him.”

“You and two babies?” Finn indicated Hana’s wailing.

“Rey,” Luke’s tone requested her full attention, “We’ll rescue them. You have to let us help you. We’re stronger as a team.”

Feeling another wave of pain Rey knew she didn’t have a choice.


End file.
